


The Fort

by DayDreamingGenius



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingGenius/pseuds/DayDreamingGenius
Summary: Harley and Pam move in to their first apartment together.





	

Pam looked over to her girlfriend and now roommate, Harley’s arms open as if she was trying to hug the apartment itself, wide smile showing her white teeth. Sweat plastered her blonde hair to her forehead and neck and her black shirt was soaked through on the small of her back, but she didn’t even seem to notice. She was practically vibrating. Out of the big, cracked window you could see the graffiti scrawled on the brick building opposite us, reading “SAVE US SINNERS” and “SAVE YOURSELF” scrawled in black and white paint respectively. 

Pam wrapped her left arm around her waist, right hand dragging her locket (Harley’s gift on their first anniversary) up to her painted red mouth. If Harley saw her smile, she’d stop, and this enthusiasm for her new home – their new home – made Pam’s throat tighten, tears pricking her eyes. 

The apartment was small and worn: the paint was peeling, the carpet stained, and the floor beneath it creaked if you so much as breathed too hard. Harley had called it well loved. There was no furniture, and there wouldn’t be for quite some time. For now, they had an air mattress and a mess of blankets to set up in the bedroom and a couple of folding chairs and a card table to set up in the living room, all items gifted by friends. 

They had no plates, no forks or spoons or pans. There were three towels, one bottle of shampoo, half a bottle of body wash. A comb. Pam couldn’t remember packing toothpaste, but they did have toothbrushes. Besides the tennis shoes they each wore, we had a pair of heels to share should work call for them. But they had plenty of books, which came with even more debt, and nearly a hundred potted plants, all from Pam’s job at a local flower shop. They couldn’t be sold for one reason or another, so she’d take them home. Harley would smile each time, saying they’d had another baby, and help find a good place for it to stay. If she was ever bored, she’d drag out paints and redecorate the pot it was in, often putting its name in big, bright letters, as if either would ever forget. 

Pam navigated through the boxes strewn about the entry way and stood behind her Harley, wrapping her arms around the other. She finally turned towards Pam, smile only widening and now Pam was close enough to see the crinkles on the corners of her eyes, the beads of sweat dripping down her round cheek. Her dark circles almost looked like bruises, and Pam was sure hers were just as bad. Harley placed her hands on top of Pam’s, interlacing their fingers. The green polish on Pam’s nails paired wonderfully with the bright red on Harley’s, though both were chipped almost to the point of being unable to distinguish color. 

“Home,” Harley said. Her voice was weak, breathy. 

“Home,” Pam replied, squeezing Harley tighter to herself as if Pam was worried she’d run. 

Pam saw her eyes start to well up before she closed them. She leaned her forehead against Pam’s shoulder, and she felt more than heard Harley let out a long breath. “Hey,” Pam said. “We made it.” Harley began to pull away, so Pam allowed her arms to fall to her sides; instead, Harley turned to slip her arms around Pam’s waist, tucking her head into Pam’s neck. Pam pulled her closer, rubbing circles into her back. Harley was shaking. 

“Almost didn’t,” she murmured. 

“Almost,” Pam agreed. “But we did.”


End file.
